


become my lover for real

by kleine_waldfee



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Summer Love, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_waldfee/pseuds/kleine_waldfee
Summary: A soft touch on her forearm, accompanied by a familiar voice asking "Yuqi?" — with perfect pronunciation and intonation — was enough to pull her out of her reverie. This was also something that happened every summer.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	become my lover for real

**Author's Note:**

> title from summer bummer by lana del rey

The rumbling of the waves in the distance was a nice ambient noise. Yuqi liked to close her eyes and concentrate on it, drowning out the sound of the people and the music for a few seconds until she opened her eyes again, coming back to reality. She sipped from her cup, swallowing a fruity concoction that contained more sugar than alcohol. 

This happened every summer. Her family would go to Jeju Island for a vacation of two weeks, renting a house close to the beach to stay at. Now while Yuqi's parents had opted for going out to a popular seafood restaurant, Yuqi had decided to go to one of the beach parties that took place every year. 

She knew her parents wanted some time to themselves now that they finally had the opportunity, and it's not like Yuqi could deny that she liked the hustle and bustle that came with these events—the smoky bonfire that illuminated the beach, the chattering and dancing crowd, the foreign pop music. 

It was nice, despite the fact that she didn't seem to fit in. Everyone else had come in groups, people who have lived here their whole lives or people who were travelling together. Despite that Yuqi kept waiting, nursing her cup and smiling at the people who occasionally looked her way. 

A soft touch on her forearm, accompanied by a familiar voice asking "Yuqi?" — with perfect pronunciation and intonation — was enough to pull her out of her reverie. This was also something that happened every summer.

With a gentle smile, Yuqi got up from the chair she had been sitting on to greet the newcomer. "Soyeon," she exclaimed happily as she hugged the other woman in greeting, taking care not to spill her drink on her by accident. 

Soyeon laughed at the enthusiastic welcome and also wrapped an arm around Yuqi's middle, her other hand gently running up and down the length of Yuqi's arm before she pulled away again to get a better look at her. "Your hair is longer," she noted and playfully tugged at one of the sleek strands framing Yuqi's face.

Assessing Soyeon up from head to toe, Yuqi countered with the most obvious change, "Your hair is dark." Last summer Soyeon had sported a bright blonde bob that was now dyed a mysterious midnight colour. 

After a moment of looking at each other in silence, they broke out giggling, knowing that apart from their physical appearance, nothing much had changed. 

Once they had caught their breaths and regained some sort of countenance, Soyeon suggested, "Do you want to come to my place to catch up a bit?" There was no way Yuqi could ignore the hand still loosely wrapped around her forearm. It made her feel warm despite the cool ocean breeze. There was something compelling about it, like a promise kept between them only.

Yuqi nodded, entranced by her thoughts and memories, and answered, "Sure." She disposed of her nearly empty cup in one of the makeshift trashcans that had been specifically prepared for this event.

They left the party, Soyeon's hand finding a way into Yuqi's, fingers interlocking securely. As they were making their way through paths of rock and sand, Yuqi was hyperfocussed on the way Soyeon's fingers shifted against her own, the way her knuckles fit snugly into every crevice. "When did you arrive?" Yuqi asked in an attempt to calm her mind and fill the nostalgic silence hanging heavily between them.

"Around lunchtime. What about you?" Soyeon returned the question.

Yuqi stroked the back of Soyeon's hand with her thumb when she said, "Yesterday. It was nice, I went to the beach."

Soyeon mused, "You've always loved the beach." When Yuqi glanced at her, Soyeon seemed to be in thought, head tilted upwards to face the starry firmament. The scintillating dots in the distance were reflected in Soyeon's profound eyes, making them glimmer like polished obsidian gemstones. "Remember that one story you told me, about diving for a shell when you were little?"

Laughing in disbelief, Yuqi countered, "You still remember that?" 

"Of course. It's a nice story about bravery, don't you think? You were merely a child who had just learned how to swim, yet you took the risk and dove right into the ocean to get something you wanted."

"I don't know whether that was all that brave. Taking certain risks without taking the possible consequences into account is more foolish than brave, isn't that so?" Yuqi asked. She wondered whether Soyeon was aware she was not necessarily speaking about her rash, stubborn decisions as a kid anymore.

They had arrived in the driveway that led to the house Soyeon's family had rented. Yuqi didn't know what kind of answer she had expected from Soyeon, but the silence she got in return was quite unsettling. As Soyeon pulled the keys to the house out of her jeans pocket, she simply said, "I don't know about that, Yuqi."

Once the door was unlocked, they stepped into the eerily quiet house and Yuqi clumsily searched the wall for a light switch, ultimately finding it and turning the light on while Soyeon locked the door again. "Where are your parents?" Yuqi wondered, taking off her sandals and placing them on the shoe rack. 

"They wanted to eat at some popular seafood restaurant nearby," Soyeon shrugged as she threw the key into a bowl that was decoratively placed beside a vase with tacky, faux flowers on a little table in the entrance hall. She put her flip-flops beside Yuqi's.

Yuqi mused, "Mine also went out to eat. Wouldn't it be funny if they were at the same restaurant?" 

"I guess it would be." Soyeon smiled and reduced the distance between them, cupping Yuqi's face between her careful hands. "I've missed you," she admitted quietly before she leaned in, leaving a chaste, light kiss on Yuqi's lips.

Giving in to her instincts, Yuqi hugged Soyeon and rested her head on her shoulder, burying her face in her neck where she placed some barely-there kisses. "I missed you, too," she whispered. 

When her mouth brushed a particularly sensitive patch of skin behind Soyeon's ear, she could practically feel Soyeon's breath hitch before she carefully pulled Yuqi away from her neck, only to lean in and kiss her again, deeper this time. 

Yuqi kissed back, her enthusiasm no less than Soyeon's. Their movements were a bit clumsy at first, but despite having been apart for a year it didn't take them long to fall into a nice, languid rhythm that seemed to quickly come back to them purely by muscle memory and instinct. 

When Soyeon started walking them back Yuqi willingly followed until she felt something solid press into her backside—the dinner table. She temporarily broke the kiss to sit on the smooth surface, spreading her legs a little in order to accommodate Soyeon, who placed her hands on Yuqi's thighs where the fabric of her summer dress ended. Both Soyeon and Yuqi's eyes followed the movement of Soyeon's hands as she lightly squeezed the flesh beneath her palms. 

Looking up again, Soyeon leaned in to reconnect their lips. Yuqi couldn't resist poking her tongue out to teasingly lick at Soyeon's top lip. Her mouth opened without hesitation, immediately welcoming Yuqi's tongue inside and brushing over it with her own, which pulled a needy whimper from Yuqi. When one of Soyeon's hands started wandering all the way from Yuqi's thigh to her waist she involuntarily shivered and subtly pressed closer to the touch, craving more of the warmth even though it was muted by the fabric still seperating them. 

Soyeon pulled away to whisper against Yuqi's mouth, "You're so touch starved. Have you not had anyone all year?" 

Her hand came up to cup Yuqi's cheek and Yuqi closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling for a moment before she shook her head, muttering, "It just didn't come up, I guess." 

Experimentally, Soyeon moved the hand that was still sitting on Yuqi's thigh higher, under her dress, relishing the feeling of soft, squishy skin. Yuqi's legs tightened, locking Soyeon between them and she released a shaky breath against Soyeon's mouth. 

Soyeon kissed Yuqi's cheek and suggested, "Let's go to my room?" 

"Yeah, let's do that," Yuqi agreed and let Soyeon step away, sliding off the table in order to follow her upstairs. 

This time, Soyeon had decorated the room she stayed at differently. She had put up fairy lights that were artfully draped above the windows and bathed the room in a faint, golden glow. Yuqi sat on the bed and her hand slid across the soft, cream coloured linen while she was looking around the room. Soyeon lit some candles, the scent of lavender slowly penetrating the air. The scene filled Yuqi with a sense of nostalgia, despite living it right now. 

When Soyeon moved to the bed to sit down she didn't sit next to Yuqi, she went to sit directly on top of her, straddling her lap uninhibitedly. Like this, Yuqi had to look up to meet her eyes. "What are you thinking about?" Soyeon asked, her lips brushing Yuqi's cupid's bow as she spoke.

Without missing a beat, Yuqi replied, "You." 

Soyeon smiled. Yuqi couldn't see it, but she felt the movement against her mouth. "What about me?" Soyeon wanted to know.

Swallowing, Yuqi admitted, "How much I want you."

"You can have me," Soyeon told her, shifting on Yuqi's lap in search for some type of friction. "You know you can."

Yuqi didn't have to be told twice, she started pulling at Soyeon's shirt. Soyeon lifted her arms, letting Yuqi take the piece of clothing off and discard it. Taking the time to reacquaint herself with Soyeon's body, Yuqi let her fingers wander from her neck to her collarbones, over her breasts that were still hidden by thin lace and to her waist, mapping out all the dips and curves.

As she undid the clasps of her bra Yuqi pressed a lingering kiss to the mole on Soyeon's shoulder. Yuqi trailed her fingertips over the newly exposed skin, relishing in the way Soyeon gasped quietly when she brushed her nipples. "You're so beautiful," Yuqi said and lowered her head to teasingly lick at a brown nipple, enclosing it between her lips to softly graze her teeth over it.

Feeling breathless, Soyeon pulled Yuqi in for another kiss, not hesitating to push her tongue into her mouth. Despite her surprise at the sudden move Yuqi reciprocated easily, with just as much passion. She lay down, pulling Soyeon down on top of her, enjoying the familiar weight. 

Soyeon teasingly took Yuqi's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging lightly, which pulled a needy sound from Yuqi. Then Soyeon moved to Yuqi's neck, nosing at the sensitive area before she closed her lips around a patch of skin, sucking and biting gently. Yuqi hummed in pleasure, one of her hands wandering to rest on the back of Soyeon's neck, selfishly trying to keep her there longer, the other hand resting on her bare back. Once Soyeon was satisfied with her work, she pulled back to admire the pink blotch of skin, dipping down to kiss it sweetly.

Yuqi watched with rapt attention as Soyeon kissed her way down towards her collarbones and her cleavage, the way she pushed Yuqi's dress up and slid down to drag her nose over her underwear. "You smell so good," she muttered and proceeded to kiss the most sensitive part of her body through the flimsy fabric, making Yuqi shift around impatiently. 

"Soyeon," she pleaded. 

Turning her head to leave a trail of kisses on the inside of Yuqi's thigh she asked, "What do you want, Yuqi?"

"You know what I want," Yuqi muttered, reaching down to brush her fingers through Soyeon's short, midnight blue hair. The strands were soft to the touch and sleek despite the dye.

"I do," Soyeon admitted, softly biting the sensitive skin she had kissed before, "you're so desperate, sweetheart. Poor thing, aren't you? Haven't had anyone fuck you in so long."

"Please," Yuqi basically whimpered, the electrifying feeling of excitement sitting agitatedly under her skin. "I want you to give it to me so bad."

Humming, Soyeon sat up and gestured towards the dress, "I want to see you. All of you." 

Yuqi didn't have to be told twice, so she sat up to pull the sundress over her head, moving slowly under the heavy gaze of the woman before her. She was incredibly aware of the burning eyes following her every move. If there was one thing she knew for sure it was that Soyeon ate these moments up just as much as her, foraging them to live off later.

Once she was bare apart from the lacey panties she was wearing, Soyeon closed the distance between them once more, tongues finding their ways into each other's mouths. She lay down on top of Yuqi, who shivered at the feeling of direct skin contact and ran her hands over Soyeon's body again, feeling more and more desperate with each passing second. 

Yuqi moved her hands across Soyeon's body until they were resting on her backside, squeezing the flesh through the her shorts. Yuqi needed them gone now, so she moved her hands to the front, undoing the button and zipper with quick movements, starting to tug them down along with Soyeon's underwear, but not really getting very far due to their position. 

Laughing against Yuqi's mouth sweetly, Soyeon got up to remove her clothes until she was entirely naked. It took Yuqi an incredible amount of self control to stop the noise that threatened to leave her throat. "Better now?" Soyeon teased. 

Swallowing dryly, Yuqi admitted, "Very much so."

Soyeon proceeded to pull Yuqi's underwear off as well and Yuqi wriggled her hips to help her get it off. Spreading her legs apart Yuqi gave Soyeon full view of herself. Presenting herself like that made her feel hot all over, but she wasn't hesitant about it and neither was Soyeon. She leaned down to lick a thick stripe from Yuqi's opening to her clitoris. Yuqi couldn't help the broken sound falling from her lips. "You're so, so wet already," Soyeon announced and pressed her lips to Yuqi's again, giving her a taste of herself.

"I just need you so bad," Yuqi told her earnestly and let her own hand slip between Soyeon's legs. When she found her equally wet she slid a finger inside of her, curling it in the way Soyeon liked. She watched in satisfaction as Soyeon's eyes closed and she groaned in pleasure until Yuqi withdrew her hand and sucked that slick finger of hers into her mouth. Lips wet with spit and Soyeon's bodily fluids, she teased, "And I guess I'm not the only one who feels that way."

Soyeon leaned in to lick Yuqi's bottom lip. "You're driving me wild, do you know that?"

Amused, Yuqi whispered, "Then what are you waiting for? Show me."

Soyeon reached beneath the bed, pulling a plastic box out and taking a harness and a purple dildo Yuqi had gotten well acquainted with out. Yuqi lay back and touched herself, squirming in anticipation as she watched Soyeon guide the dildo through the ring at the front of the harness, putting it on afterwards. When she was done she grabbed Yuqi's thighs and spread them farther apart, pushing them towards Yuqi's chest. Getting the hint, Yuqi replaced Soyeon's hands with her own, holding herself open as Soyeon placed the tip of the toy at her entrance.

"Oh gosh, just—fucking give it to me," Yuqi encouraged Soyeon, who didn't waste any more time and rolled her hips, letting the dildo slide into Yuqi in one swift motion. Moaning at the stretch, Yuqi released her legs to loosley wrap them around Soyeon's hips instead, holding onto her arms as she started rocking into Yuqi. 

Yuqi loved the way the toy filled her up. It was way bigger than her fingers that she was used to. Soyeon seemed fascinated by the way the dildo disappeared into Yuqi with so much ease and she alternated between deep, slow thrusts and going faster, giving it to Yuqi like she had so sweetly asked for, rubbing her insides just the right way and creating a delicious burn. 

"You're so beautiful like this," Soyeon told her, rounding up her statement with a kiss on her cheek and a particularly sensual thrust that had Yuqi whining needily. "Touch yourself, baby, I want to see you come."

Releasing her grip on Soyeon's arm, Yuqi snaked her hand between their bodies, increasing her pleasure tenfold, touching herself until she felt the familiar waves of bliss coursing through her. Lust was spreading into every corner of her body until it was all she felt. Once she had stopped trembling from the force of her orgasm, Soyeon halted her movements and kissed Yuqi deeply. 

Yuqi languorously sighed against Soyeon's open mouth, her breathing calming down. "Feel good?" Soyeon asked, despite the answer being obvious. She smiled at Yuqi, warm and with a hint of awareness of the effect she had on her. 

"Yeah," Yuqi said, licking her lips in anticipation, "I also want you to feel like this—I want you to sit on my face."

Soyeon groaned at the prospect and got up, slowly pulling the strap out of Yuqi whose legs dropped to the mattress tiredly. She watched as Soyeon took off the harness with nimble fingers and settled above Yuqi's face. Yuqi's heart rate sped up and she firmly gripped Soyeon's thighs, pulling her down to finally get her mouth on her.

Gasping, Soyeon put her hands on the headboard to steady herself, to have something to hold onto and ground herself as Yuqi's tongue worked its magic on her. Yuqi loved every moment of this and it showed in the enthusiasm with which she ate Soyeon out. Weakness really lay between a woman's thighs, she could attest to that. 

Yuqi grabbed Soyeon's flesh just a bit tighter and Soyeon began chasing her own pleasure, grinding down on Yuqi's mouth and moaning shamelessly as she got closer to her release. "You're so good at this," she declared with a shaky voice and Yuqi hummed in reply, running her tongue over Soyeon's clitoris with a newfound fervor that had Soyeon falling apart quickly, her mouth open in a soundless scream. 

Soyeon writhed on top of her due to the hypersensitivity that came with Yuqi continuing to lick her softly yet insistently, until she finally took mercy on Soyeon and turned her head to the side to kiss the inside of her thigh. Once she looked up she saw Soyeon staring at her with lidded eyes. She got up from her position and dropped onto the bed next to Yuqi, draping herself along her side and Yuqi wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. 

They lay like that for a while, cuddling lazily and quietly kissing whatever part of each other was closest, caressing one another with careful hands. 

"Hey, do you want to go to the beach again?" Yuqi asked after a while. 

Soyeon looked at her and said, "Yeah, sure. We should probably get dressed because my parents are going to come home soon, anyway. Let me just clean this up real quick." With that, Soyeon got up and pulled on her clothes again, leaning down to place a sweet little kiss on Yuqi's mouth before she picked up the toy and went to the bathroom. 

Sighing blissfully, Yuqi stretched and hugged the pillow before she got up and also got dressed again, already awaiting Soyeon when she returned. 

Her heart beat quickly when Soyeon grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, the house and towards the beach. "Do you want to go to the party again?" Soyeon asked, linking her fingers with Yuqi's and swinging their hands back and forth casually as they walked down the empty road. 

"No, can we go to that place with the rocks? Our spot?" Yuqi requested quietly.

"Of course we can go there. And I'd never forget that place. After all that's where we first kissed, remember?" Soyeon squeezed Yuqi's fingers reassuringly. 

Oh yes, Yuqi did remember. It was one of her best memories of her time on this island. It had been two years ago, when they both had still been unsure of their feelings. Yuqi liked recalling the sensation of shy lips meeting her own, giving in to emotions that felt foreign and unknown yet so right. 

"That's why I like the place so much," she admitted and smiled to herself. 

When they arrived, they climbed over big rocks that felt cool to the touch during the night and burning hot during the day. Yuqi could already hear the telltale sound of the waves crashing against the shore, sometimes quiet, sometimes agitated, a rhythm that was neverending, the tides representing the longevity of the universe. Being there always gave Yuqi a feeling of endurance, something she enjoyed basking in. There were too many things in life that were temporary.

The two of them sat on the rocks quietly, listening to the sea for a while. Yuqi was sure they wouldn't stay long due to the coold breeze they were not dressed appropriately for. "So," Yuqi said because she just needed to get it out there today, "I got a scholarship."

Soyeon was sitting so close to Yuqi their bodies touched, legs pressing together and shoulders bumping. She wrapped an arm around Yuqi, probably looking to stay warm while also giving warmth to Yuqi, who cuddled into the half-embrace gratefully. "That is great!" she told Yuqi, sounding excited for her. She knew Yuqi majored in Korean studies at her university in Beijing and wanted to go abroad to go to school in the country she studied some day. "Which university did they put you into?" 

"Sogang," Yuqi replied easily.

"Wow, that's actually near Yonsei. You'll be so close to me!" Soyeon exclaimed.

"Yes, that's also what I thought. We could meet up and you could show me your favourite places," Yuqi mused. "It will be nice, you know. Already having a friend when I arrive."

Soyeon was quiet long enough for Yuqi to glance at her worriedly. "You don't actually want me to be your friend, do you?" she asked once she noticed that Yuqi was looking at her. She looked up to meet her eyes.

Licking her lips nervously, Yuqi said, "I don't understand. How do you mean that?" 

"You know what I mean. I know what you feel for me," Soyeon said, easy and without hesitation, like the fact that she had somehow managed to look right through Yuqi wasn't scary.

Well, the sea was right there. Maybe Yuqi could just sink herself there if the ground didn't open up to swallow her whole within the next five seconds. 

Or maybe she should just jump into that unexplored ocean of her feelings in an attempt to get something she wanted again. Who knew, maybe something good would come from it. After all Soyeon hadn't sounded particularly adverse when she spoke. She had just sounded so... sure. Yuqi figured there was no point in denying it. "How did you know?"

"Because I feel the same way about you," Soyeon admitted. 

"You do?" Yuqi asked, clearly taken aback by the statement. 

"You say that like it's the most shocking thing you've ever heard." 

Clearing her throat Yuqi said, "Well, no, that's not it, I just—I never even considered this to be a possibility." She took a moment to think about all the things she's shared with Soyeon and tried to see them in a new light. A version of things in which everything she'd ever felt for the other woman was mutual.

"So, when we go to all these places in Seoul... are these outings going to be dates?" Soyeon asked light-heartedly. There was also a teasing edge in her voice.

"Oh gosh," Yuqi whined and buried her head in Soyeon's neck while Soyeon just laughed at Yuqi's awkward behaviour. "Yes," she muttered against Soyeon's shoulder. "I'd love for them to be dates."

Soyeon wrapped her arms around Yuqi and kissed her head. "I'm glad," she told her, "We shouldn't wait until autumn to go on our first official date, though." When Yuqi made a confused noise in the back of her throat, prompting Soyeon to go on, Soyeon suggested, "Let's go to that coffee shop tomorrow."

Yuqi finally pulled away and showed Soyeon her face again. "The one with those amazing sundaes?"

Soyeon nodded. "That's the one!"

"That place is great. Perfect for an official first date," Yuqi said and gave Soyeon a smile that would have made the sun turn green with jealousy had it been day. 

Returning the grin, Soyeon pulled Yuqi closer and they gave in to their emotions, kissing between the cool rocks, the rumbling waves witnessing once more as shy lips met like it was the first time. The only difference was that this time, they were sure of their feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/myHysteria)
> 
> my first contribution to the (g)i-dle tag! please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed this :)


End file.
